


A Far Off Future

by toesohnoes



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In a fairer and brighter world, Mohinder will stop fighting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Far Off Future

In a fairer and brighter world, Mohinder will stop fighting. He will stop struggling against Sylar with every step of their complicated actions; the words he spews will cease to be filled with venom and revulsion. Instead he'll give in when Sylar steps so close that he can smell the fear that radiates from Mohinder's skin and feel his heart beating irrationally.

He won't respond when Sylar kisses him hard, not at first – some token resistance needs to be put up first, to add to the fun. He'll struggle a little and push him away. Maybe he'll even strike out in anger and spit furious words.

At first.

Only at first.

The second time Sylar kisses him – because he will, of course he will, he could never resist – Mohinder will melt against him with an annoyed grunt. He'll stop fighting and will finally, _finally_ give in. His mouth will taste like surrender and victory mixed together and Sylar will chuckle against it quietly as he takes what he wants with greedy, demanding hands.

That future's a long way off, he realises as he glances to Maya as she drives. It's a long way off, but they're edging closer every day.

*

He'll find a way of marking him. Gabriel was always fastidious about labelling, with the nametags sewn into the inside collar of his shirt long after he'd left elementary school. Yes, he'll find some way of labelling Mohinder.

Maybe Sylar's name on the small of his back - Mohinder will hold his hand as the tattoo is done and unwanted tears will gather in his eyes. "It's alright," Sylar will say, stroking his hand through dark hair to soothe him, "I'm here."

Or maybe…

His eyes linger on the dog collars that sit in the 'bargain bucket' of the store he wanders through. He's lost track of the twins but can't care too much; he's found pleasanter distractions.

Mohinder will wear a collar like that, the brown leather resting against his skin. It will make him uncomfortable and he'll whine at first, but Sylar won't care – Mohinder will submit eventually, to the dominance and ownership that collar represents.

In the store, Sylar wets his lips with a fast flick of his tongue. He picks up the collar, knowing that Maya's too innocent to ask him any questions.

As he heads for the cashier, a shiver of anticipation runs over him.

*

He'll have to work hard to get him under control. Mohinder is stubborn and wilful, with morals he clings to like lifebuoys; Sylar will have to find some way of breaking down his rigid black-and-white view of the world.

When he thinks of it his skin tingles and heat pours through his body. He'll have to break Mohinder down, piece by piece, through pain and violence and threats. The loss of his spirit will be mourned but it's acceptable: in its place will stand something more beautiful, more perfect.

There will come a time when Mohinder will lean casually into his embrace, realising he belongs there. Sylar will be allowed to explore, to touch, to taste where he wants. When orders are given they will be answered with a quiet _yes_ and instant compliance.

"Get me my powers back," Sylar will ask, and Mohinder will obey without question.

"Don't leave my sight," he'll order, and Mohinder will stay close all day.

"I want you right now," he'll growl, and Mohinder will drop to his knees with a smirk.

He shifts where he sits in this abused car and stares out the window: they can't get to New York fast enough.

*

Maybe he'll let Maya play from time to time. She's an enthusiastic and fast learner; once her idiotic brother is gone she can join them and help him to train Suresh.

She will like Mohinder, of course. The pair of them share the same idiotic idealism, but Sylar will have no trouble taking that away from her. Perhaps she'll enjoy Mohinder's cries of pain and eventual submission as much as Sylar himself will.

Mohinder and Maya will fit together like the two missing pieces of a puzzle. He can imagine them now, entwined together like the world will end if they part. Mohinder will be chained down – at first, only until he learns his place – and she will have to climb on top of him. She'll take control for the first time in her naïve little life.

An emotion rushes through him that he can't name – jealousy or desire or the two combined – and his hand forms a fist.

"Gabriel?" Maya asks from the driver's seat, her voiced laced with warm concern. "Are you alright?"

He doesn't look towards her, convinced he'll hurt her if he does. "I will be," he answers with a forced smile. "Don't worry about me."

*

In this future, they will be happy. This seems like an obvious enough statement to Sylar, but it's the most important. They will stop fighting and the world will be as it ought to.

He'll be able to take care of Mohinder like he needs to be taken care of; he'll be able to own him like he needs to be owned. Mohinder doesn't realise it yet – hence the struggle, the resistance – but he will eventually. Once he does this will be so much easier, once he can accept that he doesn't have to fight any more.

Maya, she'll be right there with them with her amazing smiles and infectious passion. Sylar will let the pair of them talk for hours in front of him, never once interrupting, just so that he can hear the melodious sounds of their accents melding together.

As the spectre of New York begins to rear up in front of them like a fairy-tale castle, and as Maya and her brother begin to babble in excitable Spanish about how close they are to their salvation, Sylar's hands tighten on the wheel of the car. The future is nearly here – and it's going to be fantastic.


End file.
